


carcinoGeneticist [CG] is online!

by whittler_of_words



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/F, How Do I Even Tag This Dear Lord, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittler_of_words/pseuds/whittler_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CG: HEY.<br/>CG: SO, IT'S BEEN A WHILE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carcinoGeneticist [CG] is online!

**Author's Note:**

> adults are planetside in this au.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \-- 

CG: HEY.  
CG: SO, IT’S BEEN A WHILE.  
TA: no.  
TA: no, 2ee, you don’t get two do that.  
TA: you don’t get two pop up after two FUCKIING 2WEEP2 and ju2t go “HEY, IT’S BEEN A WHILE”.  
TA: THAT II2 NOT A THIING YOU GET TWO DO.  
CG: NICE TO TALK TO YOU TOO, SHITLICKER.  
CG: GOD I KNEW THIS WAS A MISTAKE. FUCK I SHOULDN’T HAVE DONE THIS.  
TA: don’t you fuckiing dare dii2connect on me, a22hole.  
TA: where the hell have you been?!  
TA: and iif you feel liike explaiiniing exactly why you 2topped contactiing everyone now that you beiing DEAD ii2n’t a po22iibiiliity, don’t let me 2top you.  
CG: OK, LOOK, FUCK, I DON’T HAVE LONG TO EXPLAIN SO I’LL JUST GIVE YOU THE SHORT VERSION.  
CG: TWO SWEEPS AGO THERE WAS A RAID IN MY AREA AND I GOT CAPTURED BY DOMESTISLAVERS.  
CG: THEY SOLD EVERYONE ELSE THEY MANAGED TO CATCH BUT THEY KEPT ME FOR I THINK NOVELTY REASONS  
CG: AND I JUST MANAGED TO GET AHOLD OF ONE OF THEIR HANDHELDS. WHICH IS WHY I HAVEN’T TALKED TO ANYONE BEFORE NOW.  
TA: WHAT.  
CG: WELL, I ACTUALLY NABBED IT ABOUT A PERIGREE AGO BUT I WAS TOO NERVOUS TO USE IT BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY IF THEY FIND OUT I’VE BEEN CONTACTING ANYBODY THEY’RE GOING TO KILL ME, OR SOMETHING.  
CG: SO YEAH. THAT’S WHERE I’VE BEEN.  
CG: WHAT’S NEW WITH YOU?  
TA: holy fuckiing 2hiit, KK! tell me where the fuck you are and ii’ll come get you!  
CG: I CAN’T.  
TA: iif you’re worriied about me gettiing hurt ii’ve gotten a lot 2tronger over the 2weep2 ii can take them ju2t giive me your coordiinate2, landmark2, de2criiptiion2, anythiing.  
CG: NO I MEAN I REALLY CAN’T.  
CG: AND THAT’S THE END OF IT.  
TA: bull2hiit.  
CG: SHIT I THINK THEY’RE COMING I HAVE TO GO WE CAN ARGUE ABOUT THIS LATER   
CG: CAN YOU JUST PROMISE ME SOMETHING?  
TA: lay iit on me.  
CG: IF I EVER START ACTING  
CG: WEIRD  
CG: JUST IGNORE ME, OKAY? PLEASE.  
TA: ii don’t know about that.  
TA: 2eeiing a2 how there’2 never a tiime where you’re not beiing weiird a2 fuck.  
CG: FUCK YOU.  
CG: THANKS.  
CG: OKAY I REALLY HAVE TO GO NOW I’LL CONTACT YOU LATER IF I’M NOT DEAD.  
TA: ye2 plea2e do that.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \-- 

~~

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CG: HEY SOLLUX  
TA: hey.  
CG: CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR?  
TA: 2ure ii’ll try.  
CG: I WANT YOu  
CG: to fuck me.  
TA: holy 2hiit.  
CG: i want your bulge inside me  
TA: oh holy 2hiit thii2 ii2 what you meant by weiird ii2n’t iit?  
CG: you’re so obsessed with twos i bet you even have two bulges  
CG: i want both your bulges stuffed up my nook until i scream your name  
CG: i want you to fill me up with yellow sollux  
CG: solluxx  
TA: um  
TA: are you  
TA: you’re jerkiing off riight now aren’t you.  
TA: ...yeah ii’m ju2t goiing two quiit whiile ii’m ahead.  
TA: troll me when you’re feeliing better ii gue22?

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \-- 

~~

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CG: I’M JUST GOING TO BREAK THE ICE HERE AND POINT OUT THAT THAT LOG NEVER HAPPENED.   
CG: ALSO I WOULD PROMISE THAT IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN BUT UNFORTUNATELY THAT WOULDN’T BE A PROMISE I COULD KEEP.   
CG: HYPOTHETICALLY. IF THERE WAS EVER A SITUATION THAT STATEMENT WOULD APPLY TO.   
TA: hypothetiically.   
CG: YEAH.   
CG: I WILL NOW DEMONSTRATE MY MASTERFUL SKILLS OF CHANGING THE SUBJECT BY ASKING HOW EVERYBODY IS.   
CG: SOLLUX.   
CG: HOW IS EVERYBODY?   
CG: SO FAR YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE I’VE BEEN ABLE TO REACH ON THIS STUPID CHAT CLIENT.   
TA: yeah. almost all of u2 have 2topped u2iing iit. ii stiill talk two tz and aa 2ometime2 but our talk2 keep gettiing 2horter and 2horter and farther apart.   
TA: ff 2topped contactiing me a whiile ago 2o ii don’t know what’2 up wiith her or ed.   
TA: gz ju2t 2traiight up dii2appeared not two long after you diid. none of u2 were able two fiind hiim before we 2ort of ju2t gave up.   
TA: 2orry, ii know you two were clo2e.   
CG: SHIT.   
CG: IT’S FINE, IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT. THAT LAZY-ASS CLOWNFUCKER PROBABLY JUST FORGOT THE PASSWORD TO HIS COMPUTER OR SOMETHING.   
CG: OR GOT CULLED BECAUSE HE WAS ADDICTED TO SOPOR. THAT TOO.   
CG: GO ON.   
TA: tz ii2 iin legii2lacerator traiiniing.   
CG: HEH.   
TA: np, aa, tv, and eq are all traveliing twogether, iit’2 really cute.   
CG: REALLY?   
TA: yep.   
CG: HUH.   
TA: kn 2tarted up a really popular clothiing liine onliine. that chiick ha2 enough money now two la2t her a blueblood’2 liifetiime.   
TA: and la2t ii checked vk 2tole a 2hiip and ii2 now an actual piirate.   
CG: WOW. I DIDN’T SEE THAT ONE COMING AT ALL, WHAT A SHOCKER.   
CG: WHAT ABOUT YOU?   
TA: nothiing much. ii’ve been pretty boriing actually.   
TA: 2tiill iin my old hiive. ii earn mo2t of my liiviing wriitiing code2 for a22hole2 who can’t tell theiir bulge2 from theiir nook2. fuckiing noob2.   
CG: I CAN PICTURE YOU YELLING AT THEM NOW. HOW DO YOU EVEN KEEP ANY CLIENTS?   
TA: ii am ju2t two good two lo2e ehehehe.   
CG: THEY COME FOR YOUR CODES AND STAY FOR YOUR SHINING PERSONALITY.   
TA: damn 2traiight.   
TA: kk are you 2ure you can’t even giive me a hiint at where you are?   
TA: why do ii even have two a2k, don’t you WANT two get out of there??   
CG: DAMN IT. OF COURSE I DO. BUT IT’S NOT AS SIMPLE AS THAT.   
CG: IF I COULD EXPLAIN IT TO YOU I WOULD BUT I CAN’T AND THAT’S FUCKING THAT, PLEASE STOP ASKING.   
TA: fiine.   
CG: HEY, SOLLUX?   
TA: what.   
CG: ARE WE STILL FRIENDS?   
TA: what kiind of que2tiion even ii2 that?   
CG: I HAVEN’T TALKED TO YOU FOR TWO SWEEPS AND THEN WHEN I FINALLY DO I ONLY MAKE THINGS MORE DIFFICULT.   
CG: PERSONALLY I WOULDN’T BLAME YOU IF YOU’VE FOUND SOMEONE BETTER AND YOU JUST WANT TO GET RID OF ME.   
TA: of cour2e we’re 2tiil friiend2, 2hiit for braiin2.   
TA: two be completely hone2t ii don’t actually have any friiend2 out2iide of what’2 left of our old group. iit would be kiind of 2ad iif ii gave any fuck2.   
CG: OH. OK.   
CG: AND I GUESS IT DOESN’T REALLY MATTER ANYMORE BUT I’LL JUST TELL YOU ANYWAY.   
CG: I’M A MUTANT.   
TA: a mutant.   
CG: YEAH. MY BLOOD IS RED.   
CG: LIKE THIS, SEE?   
CG: I USED TO BE REALLY CAGEY ABOUT IT FOR OBVIOUS REASONS BUT LIKE I SAID IT DOESN’T REALLY MATTER ANYMORE.   
TA: well that certaiinly explaiin2 a lot.   
TA: god what ii would giive two 2ee eq’2 face iif he found out.   
TA: tz wiill be 2o jealou2 you told me fiir2t. ii thiink we had a bet riidiing on what color you are. look2 liike we both lo2e.   
TA: and before you a2k agaiin ye2 we’re 2tiill friiend2. ii don’t really giive a 2hiit about that.   
TA: the only rea2on ii wa2n’t 2ent 2traiight two the culliing block when ii wa2 hatched wa2 becau2e my mutatiion’2 actually “helpful to the empiire”.   
CG: HA.   
CG: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU HACKED INTO THE IMPERIAL DATABASE, AGAIN?   
TA: all iin all? eiight.   
CG: DAMN. THAT’S FOUR MORE THAN MY LAST COUNT.   
CG: HOW DID YOU FUCK UP THEIR SHIT LAST TIME?   
CG: IS IT EVEN SAFE TO TALK ABOUT THAT ON HERE?   
TA: that you thiink all of my log2 aren’t encrypted in2ult2 me, kk.   
TA: let’2 2ee, the la2t tiime around wa2 when ii 2wiitched out the tran2port log2 2o that Her Iimperiiou2 Condbiitch2en2ciion got a 2hiipment of ru2t liip2tiick iin2tead of fuch2iia.   
TA: ehehehehe.   
CG: HOLY SHIT, THAT WAS YOU?!   
CG: EVEN *I* HEARD ABOUT THAT AND I’M IN THE MIDDLE OF THH   
TA: thh?   
TA: the what?   
TA: kk?

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now an idle troll! --

TA: kk what the fuck.  
TA: what happened??  
TA: kk!  
CG: i  
CG: I NEED TO GO ,I  
TA: what the fuck happened? are you okay??  
CG: I;M FINE I JUST N  
CG: EED TO GO  
CG: THIS IS WHY I CAN’T I JUST CAN’T I CAN’T IT HURTS I’M SORRY  
TA: ...2hiit.  
TA: iif anyone ii 2hould be the one apologiizing here.  
TA: ju2t go do what you need two do, kk.  
CG: OKAY/

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \-- 

TA: fuck.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

~~

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] is offline! --

CG: LOOK I GET THAT YOU’RE OFFLINE RIGHT NOW BUT I JUST  
CG: FUCK  
CG: I’M JUST SO FUCKING *TIRED*, SOLLUX. OF EVERYTHING.  
CG: IT SOUNDS LIKE A LOAD OF DRAMAPUKE BUT I DON’T KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE AND IT’S FUCKING TERRIFYING AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA  
CG: JUST, NO IDEA.  
CG: ABOUT ANYTHING.  
CG: AND THAT’S SO FUCKING AMAZING YOU DON’T EVEN *KNOW*.  
CG: I CAN’T TRUST MYSELF BUT I CAN TRUST *YOU* AND THAT HELPS WITH EVERYTHING SO FUCKING MUCH  
CG: I MISSED YOU SO FUCKING MUCH  
CG: AND IF THERE WAS ANY WAY I COULD SEE YOU IN PERSON I WOULD TAKE IT IN A BEAT OF MY BLOODPUSHER BUT THE LIKELIHOOD OF THAT EVER HAPPENING IS JUST SO FAR DOWN IN THE NEGATIVES IT’S FUCKING RIDICULOUS  
CG: I JUST  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: WHY DID I THINK THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?  
CG: SHIT JUST  
CG: JUST IGNORE THIS WHEN YOU GET IT I CAN’T  
CG: I JUST CAN’T.  
CG: THE PHRASE THAT DESCRIBES MY ENTIRE FUCKING EXISTENCE.  
CG: SORRY.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

~~

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is offline! --

TA: ii mii22ed you two.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

~~

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is offline! - -

TA: kk?  
TA: . . .

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

~~

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \-- 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] is offline! --

TA: you’re not onliine riight now but iif ii don’t an2wer any of your me22age2 iin the next couple of hour2 iit’2 cau2e ii’m updatiing my maiinframe, 2o ii need two go offliine. ii’m not avoiidiing you or anythiing.  
TA: ok.  
TA: me22age me when you can ii gue22.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

~~

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CG: ssollux  
TA: yeah nope.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \-- 

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

TA: oh my god would you 2TOP.  
CG: ):B

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

~~

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CG: SORRY, I DIDN’T MEAN TO LEAVE YOU HANGING FOR SO LONG  
CG: I WAS BUSY.  
TA: bu2y.  
CG: YES. THAT’S WHAT I SAID.  
TA: the la2t tiime you contacted me before. . .  
TA: err...  
TA: wa2 three day2 ago. what were you even doiing?  
CG: SOLLUX, YOU UTTER NOOKSTAIN.  
CG: I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER EXACTLY WHO I AM AND WHAT POSITION I’M IN AND THEN RE-EVALUATE JUST HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I’VE BEEN DOING THESE PAST  
CG: THREE DAYS.  
CG: REALLY?  
CG: HUH. TIME REALLY FLIES WHEN YOU’RE BEING USED AS A FUCKTOY!!  
TA: okay 2hiit ii get iit!  
TA: ii really need to learn when to back off already ii know.  
TA: 2orry.  
CG: ME TOO. YOU DIDN’T NEED TO HEAR THAT.  
CG: ...  
CG: HA.  
TA: ?  
CG: WE’VE SAID SORRY TO EACH OTHER MORE TIMES IN A HANDFUL OF CONVERSATIONS THAN SINCE THE FIRST TIME WE MET.  
TA: we have?  
TA: holy 2hiit we have.  
CG: IF THERE WAS A RECORD WE WOULD HAVE BROKEN IT BY NOW.  
CG: BUT WHAT ELSE TO EXPECT FROM THE MOST PATHETIC PAIR OF ASSHOLES ON THE PLANET.  
TA: ooh KK ii diidn’t know you feel that way about me.  
TA: ...KK?  
TA: waiit, do you  
TA: holy 2hiit do you actually feel that way about me?  
CG: TO BE PAINFULLY HONEST IN A WAY I’LL MOST DEFINITELY REGRET, I USED TO.  
CG: BUT NOW I DON’T EVEN KNOW.  
CG: AND I DON’T MEAN THAT PERSONALLY. IT’S JUST GOTTEN REALLY HARD TO FEEL ANYTHING PARTICULAR TOWARD ANYBODY LATELY  
CG: WHICH IS A SHITPOOR EXCUSE BUT THERE IT IS, THAT’S ALL I HAVE.  
TA: no, that...  
TA: that make2 2en2e.   
CG: GLAD TO HEAR IT.  
CG: WELL?  
CG: WHAT ABOUT YOU?  
CG: OR ARE YOU NOT GOING TO TELL ME?  
TA: ii  
TA: miight?  
TA: a liittle biit?  
TA: okay what am ii even 2ayiing ii piity you really fuckiing hard.  
TA: 2iince before you di2appeared even.  
CG: UNDER ANY OTHER CIRCUMSTANCES I’D PROBABLY BE FUCKING DELIGHTED   
CG: BUT IF I THINK ABOUT ANYONE TOUCHING ME AT ALL RIGHT NOW I’M GOING TO PUKE MY DISGUSTING FLUIDS ALL OVER THEM.  
CG: FUCK I’M EXHAUSTED  
CG: CAN WE TALK MORE LATER?   
CG: AND I PROMISE I’M NOT TRYING TO RUN AWAY HERE I’M ACTUALLY JUST REALLY TIRED.  
TA: yeah.  
TA: 2ure.  
TA: get 2ome 2leep.  
CG: OKAY.  
CG: GOOD WHATEVER IT IS.  
TA: 2ame.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

TA: FUCK.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

~~

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] \--

CG: HOLY SHIT YOU’RE ACTUALLY ONLINE.  
GC: !!!  
GC: 1S TH4T 4NGRY CONCR3T3 1 SM3LL??  
CG: THE ONE AND ONLY.  
GC: K4RKL3S!!  
GC: WH3R3 H4V3 YOU B33N 4ND WHY H4S 1T T4K3N YOU SO LONG TO R3M1ND M3 HOW MUCH SM4RT3R TH4N YOU 1 4M??  
GC: TH3S3 4R3 TH1NGS 1NQU1S1T1V3 M1NDS MUST KNOW >:]  
CG: AROUND.  
GC: 1 4M SM3LL1NG TH3 BL4CK L1COR1CE D3C31T OF 4 H4LF TRUTH!  
GC: SUCH T4CT1CS W1LL NOT ST4ND FOR LONG 1N MY COURT  
CG: WELL THEN YOU BETTER GET YOURSELF A CHAIR BECAUSE I’M NOT SAYING.  
GC: 4LR1GHT TH3N  
GC: T1M3 FOR 4 SURPR1S3 CONSULT4T1ON W1TH ON3 OF MY 1NS1D3 SOURC3S  
CG: WHAT?  
CG: WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?

~

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

GC: MR 4PPL3B3RRY BL4ST W3 H4V3 4N 3M3RG3NCY  
TA: tz?  
GC: WH4T H4S OUR PR3C1OUS MUTU4L SHOUTY NUBBY FR13ND B33N UP TO TH4T H3 WONT T3LL M3 ABOUT?  
TA: you mean kk? you talked to hiim?  
GC: 1 H4V3 H1M 1N MY OTH3R T4B  
TA: how diid you know he told me?  
GC: 1 D1DNT! BUT TH4NK YOU D34R 1NFORM4NT FOR CONF1RM1NG MY SUSP1C1ONS >:]  
TA: gdii  
TA: iif he doe2n’t want two tell you then ii really 2houldn’t.  
GC: SOLLUX  
GC: PL34S3  
GC: H1S T3XT SM3LLS L1K3 D3F34T 4ND OLD S3X 4ND 1M WORR13D ABOUT H1M  
TA: terezii  
GC: 4FT3R 4LL OF TH3 TH1NGS YOUV3 DON3 TH4T 1 L3T SL1D3 YOU OW3 M3  
TA: you know threat2 don’t work on me tz.  
GC: I KNOW  
GC: WH1CH 1S WHY TO L3T YOU KNOW 1M B31NG COMPL3T3LY G3NU1N3  
GC: please  
GC: just tell me what he wont  
TA: 2iiiigh.  
TA: he’2 goiing two kiill me for thii2.  
GC: 1 W1LL 4SS1GN BODYGU4RDS TO YOUR H1V3  
TA: plea2e don’t.  
CG: >;]  
TA: okay.  
TA: all he told me wa2 there wa2 a raiid near hii2 hiive and he got captured by dome2tii2laver2.  
TA: and before you yell at me ye2 ii’ve already a2ked hiim two tell me where he ii2.  
GC: 4ND?  
GC: WH3R3 1S H3??  
TA: that’2 the thiing. he won’t tell me.  
GC: !  
GC: TH4T  
GC: 1S R1D1CULOUS  
TA: ii don’t know. ii don’t have the no2e you do but 2omething 2mell2 off about thii2.  
GC: OFF HOW >:?  
TA: he told me he can’t tell me where he ii2, riight? but then one tiime he almo2t diid.x  
TA: he got liike, really 2uper clo2e.  
GC: SO WH4T H4PP3N3D?  
TA: iit wa2 liike iit phy2iically HURT hiim.  
GC: TH4T DO3S S33M R4TH3R ODD  
GC: W3 MUST 1NV3ST1G4T3 TH1S M4TT3R FURTH3R!  
TA: ju2t don’t let hiim know we 2u2pect anythiing. <>  
GC: OF COURS3 <>

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

~

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] is now an idle troll! -- 

CG: TEREZI?  
CG: FUCK DID THE CONNECTION DROP?  
CG: ...  
CG: HELLO?  
GC: YOU H4V3 B33N C4PTUR3D BY DOM3ST1SL4V3RS  
CG: WHAT  
CG: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND OUT?!  
GC: 1 HAV3 MY W4YS  
CG: BY INSIDE SOURCE YOU MEANT SOLLUX, DIDN’T YOU?  
CG: I’M GOING TO FUCKING STRANGLE HIM.  
GC: NOW NOW, TH3 1NFORM4NT W4S ONLY DO1NG H1S JOB  
GC: H3 4LSO S41D TH4T YOU R3FUS3 TO T3LL H1M 4NYTH1NG TH4T M1GHT 4LLOW H1M TO F1ND YOU WH1CH W3 BOTH 4GR33 1S STUP1D  
GC: WHY D1D YOU T3LL H1M 4ND NOT M3?  
CG: BECAUSE THERE WAS NO REASON TO. THERE’S NOTHING YOU CAN FUCKING DO ABOUT IT ANYWAY. IT’S NOT LIKE ANYTHING *ILLEGAL* IS HAPPENING.  
CG: AND I ONLY EVER TOLD HIM BECAUSE I DIDN’T THINK HE’D BELIEVE ANYTHING ELSE  
CG: LOOKING BACK ON IT I DON’T KNOW WHY I THOUGHT YOU WOULD.  
GC: ...  
CG: WHAT?  
GC: W3LL...  
CG: GOD DAMN IT TEREZI, WHAT?!  
GC: 1F TH3Y DONT H4V3 4 P3RM1T TO WORK W1TH TH3 1MP3R1AL SL4V3TR4D3 SYST3M 1T 4CTU4LLY 1S  
GC: 1LL3G4L 1 M34N  
GC: 1M ONLY 1N M1D-L3V3L L3G1SL4C3R4TOR TR41N1NG SO 1 G3T 4LL OF TH3 BOR1NG C4S3S THOS3 H1GH3R UP 1N TH3 R4NKS DONT W4NT TO D34L W1TH  
CG: SO?  
GC: 4LMOST 4LL OF THOS3 4R3 TROLLS TRY1NG TO BYP4SS TH3 COST OF 4N 1MP3R14L P3RM1T 4ND TH3 LOSS OF TWO-TH1RDS OF TH3 SL4V3S TH3Y C4TCH TO TH3 3MP1R3 TH4T COM3S W1TH 1T BY ST4RT1NG UP TH31R OWN R1NGS  
GC: WH1CH 1S R34LLY SUP3R 1LL3G4L!  
CG: WOW. YOU LEARN SOMETHING NEW EVERY DAY.  
GC: SO?  
CG: SO WHAT?  
GC: T3LL M3! 4R3 TH3Y 1MP3R14L DOM3ST1SL4V3RS OR NOT >:?  
CG: I DON’T KNOW AND IT WOULDN’T MATTER IF I DID.  
GC: W3LL TH3N F1ND OUT!!!  
CG: NO.  
GC: WHY NOT? WHY 4R3 YOU 1NS1ST1NG ON B31NG SO 1N4N3LY D1FF1CULT?! >:[  
CG: FOR FUCK’S SAKE TEREZI, MAYBE I JUST DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS, HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THAT?!   
CG: IT’S NOT THAT DIFFICULT A CONCEPT TO UNDERSTAND!!  
GC: W3LL M4YB3 1 DONT W4NT TO B3C4US3  
GC: 1T!  
GC: 1S!  
GC: STUP1D!!!  
CG: LOOK WHO’S TALKING, YOU KNOW-IT-ALL NOOKLICKING SHITMOUTH!  
CG: FUCK.  
CG: WE’VE BARELY BEEN TALKING FOR FIVE BULGESHITTING MINUTES AND WE’RE ALREADY FIGHTING  
CG: THIS IS NOT HOW I INTENDED THIS CONVERSATION TO GO.  
GC: YOU N31TH3R HUH?  
CG: WAIT  
CG: I THINK I’VE GOT JUST THE THING TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU  
CG: IF YOU EVEN STILL WANT ME TO.  
GC: >:?  
CG: TEREZI  
CG: HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO FINALLY KNOW MY BLOOD COLOR?  
GC: G4SP  
GC: YOU M34N YOUR3 4CTU4LLY GO1NG TO STOP B31NG SUCH A STUBBORN H3MO4NON 4ND T3LL M3??  
CG: YES.  
CG: PREPARE TO SHIT YOUR FANCY LEGISLACERATOR PANTS IN EXCITEMENT AND GLEE.  
CG: IT IS  
CG: ...  
CG: ....  
CG: ......  
CG: ..........  
GC: >:l  
CG. SICKENING MUTANT RED.  
CG: REGARD ME FONDLY.  
GC: K4RKL3S  
GC: HOW D1D YOU KNOW R3D 1S MY FAVOR1T3 COLOR??  
CG: I DIDN’T DO IT FOR YOU, DIPSHIT. I’M PRETTY SURE THAT IF I COULD HAVE ACTUALLY *CHOSEN* MY COLOR IT WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN THIS REPULSIVE SHADE.  
CG: AND HOW COULD I FORGET? YOU TOLD ME PRACTICALLY EVERY TIME WE TALKED  
CG: I’M STILL CONVINCED THAT YOU JUST HAVE A DISGUSTING COLOR FETISH.  
GC: TH1S 1S B3TT3R TH4N 1 COULD H4V3 3V3R DR34M3D  
GC: 4LTHOUGH 1T LOOKS L1K3 1 LOST TH4T B3T  
GC: D4MN  
GC: BUT K4RK4T  
GC: YOU KNOW TH4T 1F W3 3V3R M33T 1LL B3 OBL1G4T3D TO CULL YOU BY 1MP3R14L L4W  
GC: T3CHN1C4LLY 1 SHOULD B3 TURN1NG 1N TH3S3 LOGS 4S W3 SP34K  
CG: YEAH I KNOW, RAH RAH EMPIRE LOOK IT’S A DISGUSTING MUTANT LET’S GO KILL IT  
CG: WHY DO YOU THINK I KEPT IT FROM YOU ALL THESE SWEEPS IN THE FIRST PLACE?  
GC: TH3N WHY 4R3 YOU T3LL1NG M3 NOW?  
GC: 1 4PPR3C14T3 TH3 S3NT1M3NT BUT ONLY SOM3ON3 W1TH 4 D34TH W1SH WOULD PURPOS3FULLY R3V34L 4 MUT4T1ON  
GC: 3SP3C14LLY ON3 L1K3 YOURS 4ND 3SP3C14LLY TO 4 L3G1SL4C3R4TOR 3V3N ON3 WHOS ONLY 1N TR41N1NG  
CG: HOW’S THAT GOING BY THE WAY?  
GC: K4RK4T  
CG: YOU SAID YOU’RE A MID-LEVEL TRAINEE?  
GC: K4RK4T  
CG: DO YOU HAVE ANY COOL SCARS?  
GC: K4RK4T SHUT UP!!  
GC: T3LL M3 TH3 TRUTH  
GC: D1D YOU T3LL M3 B3C4US3 YOU W4NT TO D13?  
CG: ...  
GC: YOU M4Y SP34K NOW  
CG: YES.  
CG: WELL, PARTLY.  
CG: I REALLY DID WANT TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU  
CG: BUT DYING ALSO SOUNDS PRETTY GREAT, SO.  
GC: 1 DONT G3T MUCH T1M3 4LLOW3D FOR GRUBTOP PR1V3L4G3S SO 1 H4V3 TO GO  
GC: PL34S3 DONT G3T YOURS3LF K1LL3D B3FOR3 1 C4N T4LK TO YOU 4G41N  
CG: IF IT WAS POSSIBLE I WOULD HAVE DONE IT ALREADY  
CG: SO YOU CAN SLEEP EASY.  
GC: TH4TS NOT V3RY R34SSUR1NG YOU KNOW  
CG: WELL IT’S THE BEST I’VE GOT.  
GC: ...

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

~

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

GC: :[  
TA: ii know.

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

~~

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CG: HEY.  
TA: 2up.  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?  
TA: nothiing much.  
TA: oh, yeah.  
TA: aa 2aiid 2he’ll be 2wiingiing around here 2oon.   
CG: THAT’S COOL, MAN.  
CG: HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU’VE SEEN HER LAST?  
TA: fuck, ii don’t even know.  
TA: a 2weep? a 2weep and a half? two long.  
CG: WHAT HAS SHE EVEN BEEN DOING? JUST TRAVELING AROUND GOING ON ~ADVENTURES~?  
TA: ehehe, yeah, pretty much.  
CG: DIDN’T YOU SAY THAT NEPETA, EQUIUS, AND TAVROS ARE WITH HER TOO, THOUGH?  
TA: yeah but aa’2 the only one who’2 goiing two be 2tayiing wiith me.  
TA: the other three are goiing to rent out another hiive whiile we’re hangiing out.  
CG: ARE YOU GUYS...?  
TA: me and aa?  
TA: we triied red for a whiile but iit diidn’t really work out.  
TA: we’re ju2t. . . a thiing ii gue22. iit’2 pretty nice.  
CG: I WOULD GUESS.  
TA: look kk.  
TA: ii know thii2 ii2 riidiiculou2 comiing from me.  
TA: but we need two talk iit out eventually.  
CG: NO, WE ACTUALLY DON’T.  
TA: you denyiing what’2 goiing on won’t make iit better.  
CG: I KNOW THAT.  
CG: WHAT I’M TRYING TO SAY IS  
CG: WE DON’T *NEED* TO TALK IT OUT.  
TA: what?  
CG: WHETHER WE ACTUALLY SORT OUT OUR SHITTY FEELINGS OR NOT, NOTHING’S GOING TO CHANGE.  
CG: I’LL STILL BE WHERE I AM, YOU’LL STILL BE WHERE YOU ARE, AND THINGS WILL STAY THE WAY THEY ALWAYS WERE.  
CG: SO WE MIGHT AS WELL JUST SAVE OURSELVES A BUNCH OF NEEDLESS EMBARRASSMENT AND PRETEND EVERYTHING IS FUCKING FINE.  
TA: well, you know what?  
TA: iit’2 not fiine and ii’m not fiine wiith the fact that iit’2 not fiine.  
CG: GOD DAMN IT, SOLLUX.  
TA: no, you 2hut your trap and lii2ten two me for once you iin2ufferable douche.  
TA: you keep 2ayiing the2e thiing2 liike they mean fuck all and they don’t mean anythiing  
TA: liike iit’2 2uppo2ed two change the fact that ii have feeliing2 about you and you apparently u2ed two have feeliing2 about me  
TA: but iit fuckiing doe2n’t and you know iit.  
TA: you 2ay talkiing about thii2 won’t change anythiing but you know you’re wrong about that, two.  
TA: and ii’m ju2t takiing a gue22 here  
TA: but ii’m goiing two 2ay that you’re afraiid you’re goiing to 2tart two hope.  
CG: CAPTOR.  
CG: I AM GOING TO SPELL SOMETHING OUT FOR YOU, AS PLAINLY AS POSSIBLE, SO THAT I KNOW SOMEONE EVEN AS PAN-DAMAGED AS YOU CAN UNDERSTAND IT.  
CG: I DON’T WANT ANYONE’S PITY.  
CG: I DON’T WANT ANYONE’S HATE.  
CG: I DON’T WANT ANYTHING FROM ANYONE AND SURE AS HELL NOT FROM YOU  
CG: AND EVEN IF I DID IT WOULD ONLY BE A CHANCE TO GET SOME FUCKING REST. PERMANENTLY.  
CG: YOU’RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT ANY HOPE I HAD DIED THE NIGHT THE UNIVERSE FINALLY AND TRULY FUCKED ME OVER.  
CG: AND I PREFER IT THAT WAY.  
CG: SO FUCK OFF.  
TA: kk  
CG: OR, YOU KNOW WHAT?  
CG: MAYBE IT’S TIME I TOOK MY OWN FUCKING ADVICE FOR ONCE.  
CG: I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WANTED TO ACCOMPLISH BY ALL THIS.  
TA: kk plea2e  
CG: OBVIOUSLY ALL I’M DOING IS HURTING YOU  
CG: AND HURTING TEREZI AS MUCH AS SHE TRIED TO HIDE IT  
CG: SO I’M GONE.  
TA: kk don’t you dare  
CG: TRY NOT TO SCREW YOURSELF OVER TOO MUCH, YOU MISERABLE BASTARD.  
TA: DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE ME

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] \--

~~

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

TA: kk  
TA: plea2e an2wer me  
TA: ii know you’re onliine you bulgewiipe.  
TA: are you ju2t goiing two 2ulk now?  
TA: real mature.  
TA: whatever.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

~~

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

TA: aa and them got here twoday.  
TA: ii told them about you  
TA: that you contacted me.  
TA: they wanted me two 2ay hii.  
TA: ii diidn’t tell them you 2topped talkiing, though.  
TA: or about. you know.  
TA: ii gue22 ii’ll ju2t tell them you 2aiid hii back.  
TA: they mii22 you. we all do.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

~~

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

TA: ii know what you’re tryiing two do.  
TA: you’re tryiing two waiit me out  
TA: and iit’2 not workiing.  
TA: ii’m not goiing two ju2t let you go ea2y.  
TA: and iif you thiink there wa2 even a chance of that then ii am fuckiing iin2ulted.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

~~

 

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

GC: SOM3T1M3S 1 H4T3 YOU SO FUCK1NG MUCH >:[

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] blocked gallowsCalibrator [GC]! --

~~

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

TA: tz told me you blocked her.  
TA: whiich mean2 you’re 2tiill readiing the2e.  
TA: riight?  
TA: 2o how about thii2. ii talk, and you lii2ten, becau2e anythiing el2e mean2 you break your 2acred vow of 2iilence or whatever.  
TA: are we clear?  
TA: glad we could fiinally agree on 2omethiing.  
TA: ju2t.  
TA: you were riight, okay?  
TA: there, ii 2aiid iit.  
TA: you were riight, ii wa2 wrong. ii 2houldn’t have pu2hed the iissue on what we were feeliing.  
TA: well. what ii wa2 feeliing and what ii a22umed you were feeliing.  
TA: and ii wanted two 2ay ii’m 2orry.  
TA: becau2e whether ii piity you or not ii 2tiill want u2 two be friiend2.  
TA: are we  
TA: 2tiill friiend2?  
TA: heh. ii thought you would alway2 be the one a2kiing that que2tiion.  
TA: anyway, that’2 all ii wanted two 2ay.  
TA: ii’m not goiing two bug you anymore after thii2.  
TA: iif you really want two be done wiith me then 2o be iit.  
TA: iif it’2 what’ll make you happy.  
TA: ii’ll be here.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

~~

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

GC: SOLLUX  
GC: 1 N33D TO M4K3 TH1S QU1CK  
GC: WH4T DO YOU KNOW 4BOUT M1ND GRUBS?  
TA: miind grub2?  
TA: lemme 2ee.  
TA: a2 far a2 ii can tell, they’re ju2t an urban legend.  
GC: Y3S BUT WH4T 1S TH3 L3G3ND?!?!?!  
TA: calm your hoofbea2t 2hiit, tz, ii wa2 gettiing there.  
TA: 2uppo2edly a para2iite that can be iin2erted diirectly iinto a troll’2 thiinkpan and controlled remotely, cau2iing diifferent hormone2 two be relea2ed and iinfluenciing the behaviiour of the iinfected troll.  
TA: iit’2 mo2tly all horror 2toriie2 and creepypa2ta2 ii’m fiindiing here though.  
TA: are you tryiing to fiind 2omethiing two 2care your crew wiith?  
GC: WH4T?  
GC: NO  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1 MAY H4V3 FOUND TH3 PROBL3M W1TH D34R K4RKL3S  
TA: waiit.  
TA: you can’t be 2ayiing what ii thiink you’re 2ayiing, are you?  
GC: 1M S4Y1NG 3X4CTLY TH4T  
GC: K4RK4T H4S B33N 1NF3CT3D W1TH 4 M1ND GRUB!  
TA: that 2ound2 liike a very niice theory and all.  
TA: except for the tiiny liittle iinconviiniient fact that miind grub2 are an URBAN LEGEND.  
GC: 4CTU4LLY  
GC: NO TH3YR3 NOT  
TA: really.  
GC: Y3S  
TA: care two elaborate...??  
GC: SO W3 4LL KNOW 1M 4 L3G1SL4C3R4TOR 1N TR41N1NG 1M SUP3R 4W3SOM3 BL4H BL4H BL4H  
GC: BUT WH3N YOU S41D YOU SM3LL3D SOM3TH1NG OFF 4BOUT K4RK4T 1 GOT TO TH1NK1NG  
GC: BUT 1 W4SNT COM1NG UP W1TH 4NYTH1NG TH4T S33M3D TWO F1T  
GC: TO F1T  
TA: ehehehe.  
GC: >:P  
GC: SOOOOOOO  
GC: 1 US3D MY L1M1T3D CL34R4NC3 TO GO THROUGH THE 4RCH1V3S  
TA: and let me gue22.  
TA: iif we’re goiing two be followiing the plot of any terriible horror moviie, you found eviidiince of a ca2e iinvolviing miind grub2.  
GC: SPOT ON 4CTU4LLY!  
GC: BUT NOT JUST S1MPLY 1NVOLV1NG M1ND GRUBS  
GC: TH3 F1N3R D3T41LS W3R3 TOO F4R 4BOV3 MY S3CUR1TY CL34R4NC3 FOR M3 TO H4V3 4CC3S TO TH3M  
GC: BUT 1T S33MS THAT [D4T3 R3D4CT3D] SW33PS 4GO TH3R3 WA2 4 C4S3 WH3R3 [1NFORM4T1ON R3D4CT3D] M4N4G3D TO PROV1D3 3NOUGH SW4Y TO G3T M1ND GRUBS OUTL4W3D!  
GC: 1TS R34LLY 1NCONV1N13NT TH4T MOST OF TH1S STUFF 1S R3D4CT3D 1M R34LLY CUR1OUS 4BOUT WH4T H4PP3N3D  
GC: 1T DO3SNT 3V3N SUPPLY 4 S4T1SF4CTORY R34SON FOR B4NN1NG M1ND GRUBS 1N TH3 F1RST PL4C3!  
TA: that ii2 kiind of weiird.  
TA: but why do you thiink kk ha2 one?  
GC: 4 L1TTL3 MOR3 R3S34RCH 4ND 4BSOLUT3LY NO SNOOP1NG GR4NT3D M3 TH3 FOLLOW1NG 1NFORM4T1ON:  
TA: no 2noopiing. yeah. 2o beliieviing you there.  
TA: gdii tz you’re gonna get your2elf culled.  
GC: THE M4JOR S1GNS TH4T 4 TROLL H4S B33N 1NF3CT3D 4R3  
GC: SUDD3N F1TS OF 4P4THY 4ND M4N14 4ND W1LD MOOD SW1NGS  
GC: OOC B3H4VIOR  
TA: ooc?  
GC: OUT OF CH4R4CT3R   
TA: oh.  
GC: STRONG S3XU4L URG3S FOLLOW3D BY PROLONG3D P3R1ODS OF 3XH4UST1ON  
GC: 1N4B1L1TY TO SUPPLY 1NFORM4T1ON OR 3XTR3M3 FORG3TFULN3SS  
GC: NOW T3LL M3  
GC: DO3S TH4T NOT SOUND LIK3 SOM3ON3 W3 KNOW  
TA: actually.  
TA: 2hiit iit doe2.  
TA: holy shiit kk ha2 a miind grub FUCK.  
TA: holy crap tz what do we do?!  
GC: DONT T3LL H1M YOU KNOW  
GC: FROM WH4T YOUV3 TOLD M3 1T S33MS L1K3 H3 C4NT T3LL 4NYON3 WH3R3 H3 1S W1THOUT 4T L34ST SUFF3R1NG M4JOR P41N POSS1BLY D34TH 1F PUSH3D TOO F4R  
GC: 4ND 1F H3 COULD H4V3 TOLD US 4BOUT TH3 M1ND GRUB OR 3V3N H1NT3D 4T 1T W1THOUT D1R3 CONS3QU3NC3S H3 WOULD H4V3 4LR34DY  
TA: 2o don’t 2piill the bean2, got iit.  
TA: ii2 there a way ii could deactiivate iit remotely?  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW  
GC: 1 H4V3 TO GO 1LL TRY TO F1ND OUT  
TA: hey tz.  
GC: WH4T  
TA: thank2 <>  
GC: ONLY FOR YOU MUST4RD BR34TH <>

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

~~

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CG: SOLLUX PLEASE HELP ME I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO  
CG: I DON’T KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG THEY WON’T TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG  
CG: OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD I  
CG: IT’S TOO MUCH I WANT IT TO STOP PLEASE JUST MAKE IT SSTOP  
TA: holy fuck kk what the hell?!  
TA: what happened?  
TA: iit’2 been week2 2iince you 2topped talkiing two me, what’2 goiing on?!  
TA: KK?  
CG: KARKAT VANTAS ISWQ  
CG: I AM A DDISGUSTING MUTANT SL;UT WHO LIKESNTO EAT NOOK  
TA: karkat??  
CG: THERE I SAID IT NWO STOP  
CG: WHY AREN’T’ THEY STOPPING THEY SAID THEY/D STOP  
TA: who?? 2top what???   
TA: KK what the fuck!  
CG: I TRIED DTO KEEP YOU FROM THEM BUT THEY FOUND OUT AND I’TS/ TOO MMUCH I CAN’T  
TA: they?  
CG: I’M SORYR I’M SORRY I’M SORRYR   
TA: are you talkiing about  
CG: I’M SORRY I’M SORRYR THEY FOUND IT I DIDN’T HIDE IT ENOUGH I’M SORRY  
TA: oh no  
CG: I’M SORRY AI’M SORRYR I’M SRIRRY I’ MJ SORRY I’M SORRY  
CG: THEY’RE LAUGHING SOLLUX I DON’T KNOW WHAT HTEY’RE GOING TO DO I DON’T KNOW   
TA: KK JU2T TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE  
TA: KARKAT PLEA2E JU2T DO IIT  
CG: NO NO NO I CAN’T THEY MADE ME PROMIIIIIIIIIII[[[[[[[[[[[[[;’  
TA: KARKAT!  
TA: KK FUCKING ANSWER ME!  
TA: PLEASE JUST TELL ME YOU’RE OKAY  
TA: FUCK  
TA: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

~~

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

CG: Sollux.  
TA: holy fuckiing 2hiit you’re aliive  
TA: fuck  
TA: why the fuck diid iit take you 2o long two me22age me  
TA: and what the hell ii2 wiith your quiirk?  
CG: I was busy.  
CG: And I don’t feel like it right now.  
TA: ...  
CG: I’m sorry you had to see that earlier.  
CG: But I think it glitched and they weren’t expecting that.  
TA: gliitched? what gliitched?  
CG: My mind grub.  
TA: holy 2HIIT.  
CG: I think they activated it for too long, though. I can’t feel anything. It’s...  
CG: Nice.  
CG: I think.  
TA: oh my god  
TA: oh my god tz wa2 riight.  
CG: Oh.  
CG: I thought she might figure it out.  
TA: okay before we get any further iintwo thii2 miindgrub panfuckery  
TA: are you okay?  
CG: I’m fine.  
TA: but what about the dome2tii2laver2  
CG: I killed them.  
TA: oh.  
CG: Like I said, I don’t think they were expecting it to glitch.  
CG: I took the opportunity while it was there.  
TA: but you’re okay.  
CG: Sollux.  
TA: alriight alriight.  
TA: you ju2t 2cared the crap out of me, ok?

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] sent file CRDS.txt --

TA: what  
CG: My coordinates.  
CG: You wanted those, right?  
TA: oh  
TA: hell ye2 ii wanted tho2e.  
TA: wow  
TA: that’2 not even that far from here, ii can be there iin 2iix hour2.  
CG: Okay.  
CG: I’m going to pass out now.  
CG: I’ll see you soon.  
TA: ...yeah.  
TA: 2ee you.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] \--

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

**Author's Note:**

> you know those works where you don't know where the fuck they came from and it'd probably be better to scrap it and spare everyone from having to look at it, but you've been working on it for so long and now the only thing you can do is just post it and hope for the best
> 
> yeah.


End file.
